Dream Unto Me
by Night Owl 93
Summary: Freddy's back through Jacob's dream to kill again in a new town. As Freddy kills more & more teens, Jacob & a very close ally discover Freddy's origins & try to end Fred Krueger's reign of terror before its too late. T for violence/gore
1. Feeling a little hot

**_Never Sleep Again_**

**1.**

Carie always hated family get-togethers. The annoying relatives, the over-affectionate couples, the drunken craziness. Worst of all, it was a reminder that she had no real connection to any of them. She was the outsider. So she decided to sneak away to her room at the front end of the house for a smoke.  
Once Carie was in her room, she flicked on the light and locked the door behind her and opened the window. She pulled up a chair beside the window, pulled off the board in the windowsill that covered her hiding space, took out a lighter and a cigarette, and lit it up. As she took a long deep drag and blew it outside, she already felt herself getting calmer. She held the cigarette out the window so the smell wouldn't linger inside.  
The sky was turning a dark orange as the sun started to sink beyond the horizon.  
As she took another drag, she noticed a guy walking up the sidewalk. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans. His hair was almost black, but the orange sun brought out the brown in it, and was cut pretty short.  
"Hi." Carie exclaimed as he walked by her house.  
He blinked, almost in surprise, and said, "Oh, hey there."  
"What's going on?" she asked after taking a drag.  
He shrugged and said, "Just felt like taking a walk. I just moved a couple blocks away and I guess I felt like taking a look around the neighborhood."  
"What's your name?"  
"Jacob."  
"Well Jacob," Carie said before taking one last drag and putting it out, "welcome to our shit-hole town."  
Jacob chuckled under his breath, "Thanks," and said, "See you around." before walking off.  
Carie flicked the butt into the street. The sky had turned blackish blue and stars had already pierced through the night sky.  
A loud knock came at her door, and Carie quickly pushed the chair back into her desk in the corner and pulled down the window before answering the door.  
"Heeeeeyy Car-bear," her foster dad said, slurring and swaying slightly, "What'dya got yer door locked fer?"  
Carie's foster dad Ben was very large, though it was mostly fat, and had graying black hair on his round head and face. He was wearing a red button-up shirt with green plaid stripes on it.  
"I was just about to change for bed." she answered shrugging, trying to stand back enough so he couldn't smell the tobacco on her breath.  
Ben squinted at his gold wrist-watch. "But it's only," he squinted his eyes closer "half past seven."  
Carie shrugged. "I just wanted to get ready a little early; I'm feeling kinda tired."  
"Okay." Ben slurred, nodding his head like it weighed fifty pounds. He toussled her hair with a meaty hand, "Nighty-night Car-bear. Sleep tight; don't let them bed bugs bite." and stumbled back to the party.  
Carie shut her door and straightened her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair back. She decided not to be a total liar and changed into a pink tank-top and black shorts.  
Carie then really was feeling kinda tired. She went to turn out the light, but stopped when she felt something weird against her foot. She looked down and saw an orange maggot crawling on top of her foot. She kicked it off her and squished it under her heel. Her heel was covered in wet bug-goo and she wiped it off onto the carpet in disgust. Carie always hated worms. They were slimy and gross and just creeped her out.  
She turned off the light and, before crawling into bed, pulled the window open an inch or two; for some reason her room started feeling a little hot.

* * *

**my first Freddy-fic :D i'm so excited**

**there's lots of foreshadowing in this story, which is awesome XD!**

**Comment**


	2. Pizza before bed

**2.**

Once it started getting dark, Jacob turned back and walked to his new home. He walked through the front door into a living room tan leather couches, a circular wood coffe table, a flat-screen TV, and lots of yellow flowers. His mother kept them around because she says yellow makes you more relaxed.  
Jacob could smell hot melted cheese.  
"Jacob!" his mother exclaimed from the kitchen. She poked her head over the bar and said, "Good, you're back. The pizza's here." as she opened one of the two boxes. Jacob shut the door and practically ran into the kitchen.  
"Mmm, Veggie Lover's," he said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together, "My favorite."  
One of the rules in Alice's house was to eat very healthy, which meant no meat, especially on pizza.  
Jacob took a slice of pineapple-covered pizza, the extra cheese stretching, and dropped it on his plate. Alice tied her long blonde hair back in a ponytail and gave herself a slice too.  
They both sat in the living room, munching on pizza and watching 'The Simpsons'.  
A little after seven, Alice finished her pizza and changed into her white coat.  
"I'm off to work Jacob," she said, adjusting her name tag. She kissed the top of her son's head and said, "Sweet dreams." before driving off to work in her blue Mercedes.  
Alice worked at the hospital for Sleep Studies and Dream Therapy, so understandably, she worked at night.  
After woofing down a couple more slices of pizza, Jacob washed his and his mom's dishes and put the pizza boxes in the fridge.  
Jacob decided to get ready for bed early. He brushed his teeth, changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a sleeveless white t-shirt, a hopped into bed.  
His room was totally dark except for a fiber-optic lamp on top of his dresser, next to his TV. The light slowly changed colors in the order of a rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and back again. Jacob watched the colors change until he felt his eyes getting heavy and he started to drift away.  
A loud buzz sounded from the lamp and his eyes snapped open. . .

* * *

**dum-du-dum-dum-DUMMMMM! To be continued xP**

******hey, did you know supposedly eating pizza before bed can make it more likely for you to have a nightmare???**

**introducing Alice and Jacob :D**

**Comment**


	3. NEVER SLEEP AGAIN ! ! !

**This scene was an actual nightmare I had and was the start of all this**

* * *

**3.**

_Drip drip drip drip_

Carie was woken by the sound of dripping. She shut her eyes and covered her ears, but she could still hear it, louder than ever.

_Drip drip drip drip_

She stomped across the floor to find out what was making the noise. As she stomped over her brown floor rug on her way to her door, the floor made loud crunching noises under her feet with every step. She stopped and felt the rug for a sudden fear she was stepping on glass. It felt normal.

_Drip drip drip drip_

Carie moved on from her investigation and yanked the door open.

The hallway had completely changed. Usually the hallway lead into the living room into the kitchen, but instead a brick wall was built up at the end. The walls, floor, and ceiling were rotting and peeling apart. The walls on either side were covered in mirrors in dirty gold frames of different shapes and sizes. Though there wasn't any bulbs in the ceiling, the entire hall was lit by an eerie orange glow.

_Drip drip drip drip_

Carie looked around, but didn't see anything dripping. She stepped out into the hall and felt something hit the top of her head. She touched the spot on her head, feeling something warm and wet, and another drop hit the back of her hand. Carie held her hand up in front of her face. The droplet on the back of her hand was the size of a silver dollar and ran dark red down her arm like - blood! Carie tilted her head back and looked up. On the ceiling, in big letters, was written, in blood:

**N E V E R S L E E P A G A I N ! !**

Another drop fell, hitting Carie right on her face. She screamed and jumped back while trying to rub the blood out of her eyes. As she stepped on the rug on her floor, her foot caved. She was able to spin herself around and fell square on her butt before falling into whatever it was. Apparantly the rug had collapsed through the floor into a pit at least three feet deep. She knelt and reached down into the pit to pull the rug out. Before she could get to it, a tiny gray skeletal arm reach up from beneath it and grabbed her wrist. Carie pried her arm out of its boney grasp and jumped back on her own two feet. She watched, petrified, as more skeleton arms reached from under the rug. Following the arms came little grey skulls. Their jaws opened and closed and cries of pain and suffering escaped through their cracked teeth.

They reached up, trying to grab the edge and pull themselves up, but their boney little arms were too short. Suddenly, dozens of fat orange maggots started to crawl out of their eye sockets. They made their way out of the pit and crawled towards Carie's feet. She tried to stomp on them, but the dodged away from her feet and continued to advance on her. She kicked them away, but more and more came after her. Finally, Carie was able to stomp out one of the maggots. Instead of splattering its gooey buggy guts all over the floor like it should, it went up in a burst of flame, singing her left foot. One by one, all the other maggots burst into flames. They crawled, screeching like mad cats, back into the pit, and the whole pit caught fire. The fire spread to the bed, the curtains, all over the room until it became a raging inferno.

Carie ran out into the hall. As soon as she was out, the door slammed shut on its own and went up in flames. The fire died and the door disintegrated to a pile of ash. In the door's place was a mirror the exact same height and width of the door that was once there. Carie looked towards the end of the hall where there was a rusted metal ladder that led up to an opening in the ceiling. She limped her way down the hall, hissing every time she stepped on her burned foot. Halfway there, she stopped. She looked at the mirror at her left. There was something very wrong with that mirror. Her reflection had the same messy blonde hair as her, the same short body, the same pudgy face, but it wasn't standing the same as her. Her reflection was standing straight with her hands at her side, a full smile painted across her face. It then raised it's hand in a fist and punched the mirror. The glass smashed and blew outward in a shower of dagger-like shards. Carie was able to jump out of the way before getting chopped to bits. Another mirror blew up right behind her. She sped up into a sprint to evade the shower of shards, and raced up the ladder, not caring where it led, as long as it wasn't where she already was. A metal square trapdoor blocked her exit. She pushed it open and crawled up into the space above.

Carie was in an ancient boiler room. Steam hissed out of rusted pipes that twisted through the air. The whole place was dimly lit by some distant flickering red firelight. She looked over the edge of the grate walkway she was standing on. There was nothing below. Only blackness. She leaned over further, hoping to get a better view, and grabbed the handrail to keep herself from falling. A loud hiss sounded from her hand and searing pain shot through her hands. She screamed and clutched her wrist. The skin on her palm was red and throbbing. She started to walk aimlessly down the dark metal path.

_Scrrreeeeeee_

Carie jumped at an echoing metallic screech. She looked around to see what it was, or at least tell where it was coming from.

_Scrrrreeeeeeee_

The sound rang again.

_Scrrreeeeeeeeee_

Carie turned and slowly backed the other way. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

She turned to run, but was stopped cold by a man wearing a tattered red and green sweater and a dirty brown fedora hat. His hat was pulled down, shielding most of his face, but Carie could still see the hideous burn marks that covered his face. The man's charred lips peeled back over a mouthful of brown and yellow teeth. Black smoke seeped out between his teeth and through the holes in his neck as a low chuckle sounded from his throat.

Carie turned and started to run, but the man appeared in front of her, blocking her exit. He raised his right arm into the air above his head. On his hand was a torn glove with silver curved blades attached to his fingers like claws. He threw his arm down to slash her apart, but Carie was faster. She jumped out of his reach over the handrailing and dove into the infinite darkness below.

She fell through the total blackness until she finally landed on her back on a soft surface.

Her eyes snapped open, only to be blinded by the morning sunlight. She winced and turned her head away. Her alarm then started to go off, causing her to jump. She grunted in irritation and pulled the chord of the clock out of the plug.

"Carie," her mother called, "you up yet?"

"Yeah!" Carie yelled back.

"Good," her mother said, "Hurry up and get dressed. I'm making waffles."

Carie groaned, "Yay." and stumbled out of her bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor, a stinging pain shot through the sole of her left foot. She yelled, "OW!" and looked at her foot. A red thumbtack was stuck in the bottom of her foot. Carie hissed as she pulled the tack out of her foot and threw it across the room. She groaned and wiped the cool sweat off her forehead.

She slept throughout the entire night, and then some, yet she felt like she hasn't even gotten a _wink_ of sleep.

* * *

**originally Carie was supposed to die here, but i decided to change it so she could live, for now ;), so that she could talk about her nightmare and spread the fear and blablablaaaaaaa**

**Share the love, Comment**


	4. Deja vu

**4.**

The lamp lingered on red, went straight to green, then back to red, and back and forth. Red, green, red, green. Jacob got up from his bed and walked over to the lamp on top of his dresser. He pickked it up and gave it a shake. Bright yellow sparks shot out, shocking him, and he dropped it. The base for the lamp cracked open and a thin stream of blood leaked out of it onto the carpet. Jacob backed away as the blood formed into a puddle and quickly spread towards his feet out the door. The door slammed shut as soon as he was out. He turned around and found himself standing in the middle of a vacant street. He went to open his door, but it crumbled to dust as soon as he touched the knob.

Jacob looked down the street left and right, but there weren't any other houses except one. The house looked uninhabited for years. The paint had faded to dirty gray and was peeling off the decaying wood. All the windows were boarded over. According to the black numbers set vertically by the red front door, its address was 1428.

Jacob walked through what once stood a white picket fence entry, up the mossy cracked cement path to the door. Jacob raised a fist to knock, but the door creaked open before he could. A little girl, about five years old, stood in the doorway. Her curly blonde hair was tied into ponytails on the sides of her head and she was dressed in a white dress.

"Hi!" she said cheerily.

"H-hi." Jacob said hesitantly. For some reason this little girl creeped him out.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jacob," he answered, "What's yours?"

The little girl giggled, "Kristin," then held up a doll at arms length and said with a high-pitched voice, "And I'm Greta." The doll had long dark red hair and its cheeks were round and hideously swollen. It gave Jacob a strange feeling of deja vu.

A small voice cried out from inside and the girl dropped the doll and ran inside.

"Wait!" Jacob yelled after her as he ran in.

The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside, if not worse. The walls were charred and peeling apart, the stairway was caved in, and doll limbs were hanging from the ceiling on fish hooks.

Another little girl, about ten or eleven years old, with her dark red hair tied back in a ponytail, ran in through the door. She pushed Jacob out of her way as she ran to an open door beneath the stairs.

"Come on," she said smiling, "you don't want to miss it." and skipped down a set of old wooden stairs into the darkness below.

Jacob stood in the doorway and looked down the stairway; he did not have a good feeling about any of this.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" a young voice yelled up at him.

Jacob hesitantly stepped through the door and walked down a set of creaky wooden stairs. At the bottom was a basement that loooked like something out of Tales From The Crypt. More than twenty little kids, including the two girls Jacob had already seen, were standing in a circle with a ring of red and green candles burning around them.

A girl went to the cold furnace in the corner. She opened the iron door, the rusted hinges making a loud _'squeeeek', _and took out a parcel of soot-covered clothes and laid it in the center of the circle. A red-haired boy with freckles dropped a filthy brown hat on top of the clothes. The boy standing closest to Jacob grabbed him tightly around the wrist and brought him to the center of the circle.

"Come on," the boy said, "you have to finish it."

"Finish what?" Jacob asked, "What's going on?"

Another girl with curly brown hair put something in Jacob's hand made of cloth and metal. He stretched it out and examined it. It was a glove with plates of copper attached to the back and around the fingers. Curved razor-sharp blades were welded to the ends of the fingers like claws. Jacob rested the edges of the blades on the palm of his hand in sudden fascination. It reminded him of something he had seen before, but he couldn't remember where. One of the fingers of the glove quickly flicked downward, slicing Jacob's palm. He dropped the glove to the ground, wincing and squeezing his hand to keep the wound sealed. His blood trickled onto the clothes on the floor.

The clothes soaked up the blood like a spong and started wriggle, as if something inside was awakening. Suddenly, all the children crumbled into clouds of ashes. The ashes flew into the center of the circle. Jacob jumped back, falling hard on his butt. The ashes swirled around in a cyclone and were sucked inside the clothes. A figure was left curled on the floor. The figure stood, revealing itself to be a man. His back was turned, so Jacob couldn't see his face, but he could still see the man's charred flesh stretched tight over his bald head. He was dressed in a tattered soot-covered sweater with red and green stripes and dark pants and boots. Thick black smoke rose off his solid giant body. The man reached his left hand down, which was just raw pink flesh stretched over bone, and plucked the hat off the floor. He placed the hat on top of his head, pulling the brim tight over his scalp. and extended his his gloved fingers, the shining steel blades making a loud 'cling'. He turned, facing Jacob, his eyes shut, and inhaled deeply through his sharp nose. Black acrid smoke blew out of his mouth and his thin eyelids opened as he exhaled, _"Ah."_

His dark beady eyes looked down at Jacob, who was wide-eyed in horror and dripping with cold sweat, and his charred lips peeled back over a mouthful of rotten brown and yellow teeth in a demented grin. He crouched closer to Jacob, who was frozen to the floor, and stroked the tip of the blade on his index finger under Jacob's chin.

"_Ah, my baby boy_," the man said almost lovingly, though his voice was deep and rough like a demon's, "_how I've missed you_."

Jacob kneed him hard in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, and ran to the stairs.

The man grabbed the back of Jacob's shirt in his fist. "_Where do you think _you're _gettin' to?_" he growled in Jacob's ear before throwing him across the room. He hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

The man grabbed the hair on the back of Jacob's head and lifted Jacob's cut hand. The man brought Jacob's hand closer to his mouth and ran his hot rough tongue over the wound. Jacob groaned as the cut sizzled, then vanished.

Jacob silently prayed that someone, _anyone_, would come and help him. The first person that came to his mind was the girl he met earlier, Carie.

_Carie._

The man's red beady eyes rolled upward and his melted ear turned towards the ceiling. He then wrapped his clawed hand under Jacob's chin so the blades hovered over his eye.

_"Now be a good boy," _he hissed, their faces only inches apart, _"and invite some more of your little friends to come and play."_

He then wrapped his hand around Jacob's throat and threw him through the far wall into a blinding white light.

__

Jacob's eyes snapped open only to be blinded by the morning sunlight. He winced and squeezed his eyes back shut. He reached over the left side of his bed and clicked off his alarm. With a sigh of relief, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed; he had never been so happy to get up for school.

* * *

**_9, 10, Freddy's back again_**

**Review/comment**


End file.
